


BoKuro Week

by 1tskillingm3



Series: Cat's and Owls [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, One fic a day, april 1-7, background akaken is happening, bokuro week, boys being dorks, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/pseuds/1tskillingm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble per-day April 1-7:</p><p>Day 1 - First Date<br/>Day 2 - First Kiss<br/>Day 3 - Roommates<br/>Day 4 - Dorks<br/>Day 5 - NSFW<br/>Day 6 - Kids<br/>Day 7 - Matching Outfits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> These are of different lengths. Some absurdly short, some not. They're drabbles you know? 
> 
> Anyway, I've actually finished all of them so unless my internet goes out then you can expect one per day for this week! Enjoy these dorks :)

“I can't do it bro! The dance is this weekend and I haven't asked anyone! I can't just turn up without a date!” Moaned Bokuto flinging himself on Kuroo's bed.

“Why haven't you asked anyone? You're totally hot, I bet they'd say yes.” Asked Kuroo sprawling next to him and giving his friend a nudge. 

“I try! And then I get all nervous when it comes time.” Whined Bokuto.

“Ah yes, pretty people are rather intimidating, aren't they?” Mused Kuroo sympathetically.

“They really are!” Agreed Bokuto vehemently, sitting up on his elbows.

“Why don't you ask Akaashi? I bet he'd go with you.” Suggested Kuroo waggling his eyebrows at him.

“I would, but Akaashi is visiting family that weekend.” Pouted Bokuto.

“Aw man, tough luck.” Grimaced Kuroo.

“I am telling you, I am doomed.” Whimpered Bokuto flopping back onto the covers. Kuroo surveyed his friend thoughtfully.

“Do you have to go? Dances have always been kind of lame at Nekoma. Kenma, Yaku, and I usually just ditch and go do something else.” Commented Kuroo.

“Bro, that's so sad! You have to go to a good High School dance before you graduate! It's really fun! You just have to be with the right people.” Bokuto said sitting up really quickly.

“Too late now: Nekoma’s dance already happened.” Kuroo pointed out. Bokuto looked put out for half a moment before his whole face lit up.

“Bro, bro!” Bokuto said practically climbing on top of Kuroo in his excitement, “I just had the best idea ever!”

“Would it be turning me into a pancake? Because if it is you're well on your way to success.” Kuroo huffed out. Bokuto stuck out his tongue and definitely sprawled on him even further.

“But seriously bro! *You should come with me to the dance. That way I can show you how awesome a *real dance can be.” Bokuto said grinning and resting his chin on Kuroo's chest.

“Dude, you asking me on a date?” Asked Kuroo playfully.

“Maybe.” Admitted Bokuto. Kuroo’s heart jumped for half a moment but he quickly dismissed it.

“Oh? Then shall I pick you up with flowers and a tux?” Grinned Kuroo. Bokuto’s whole face lit up at the idea before it fell slightly.

“Technically I should be the one to do that since I invited you and all, right?” Asked Bokuto uncertainly.

“Bah, who cares what you're “technically” supposed to do?” Scoffed Kuroo, “As you're very important date and best bro I reserve the right to spoil you rotten.”

Bokuto positively beamed. 


	2. Day 2 - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! This one is longer than the last, though still drabble lengthed :)

Bokuto had been acting up all afternoon. They had decided to hang out since Akaashi and Kenma had decided to go on a date that weekend and they had nothing to do. There was a little ramen shop that they always went to and usually Bokuto would be racing him to see who could finish their bowls faster, but instead he was merely poking at his noodles. His hair was tucked into a baseball cap instead of its usual spikes and his usual chatter had a tense edge to it. 

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Asked Kuroo nudging his friend.

“Nothing.” Sighed Bokuto.

“Dude.”

“It’s nothing!” Insisted Bokuto. He had that look on his face where he was stubbornly trying not to be bother to people around him. Kuroo pursed his lips, gave a quick glance around the room. Probably too public a place if this was the type of troubles that might result in a scene. 

“Let’s pay for this and get out of here, I am in the mood to go to our spot.” Kuroo said instead with a light smile. Bokuto looked at his half finished bowl for a minute regretfully before shrugging.

“Yeah, sure. I am not feeling too hungry.” Admitted Bokuto. Kuroo had to stop himself from frowning with effort. Okay, Bokuto wasn’t feeling hungry, something was definitely up. Normally he’d text Akaashi, but he didn’t want to worry him on his date with Kenma. So instead Kuroo quickly paid for them while Bokuto was distracted and grabbed some mochi too while he was at it. He wasn’t sure what kind of stuff they’d be talking about, but all he knew was mochi was pretty good comfort food and he wanted to be prepared for whatever. 

“You didn’t have to pay.” Frowned Bokuto pouting slightly as they left the little shop.

“Meh, don’t worry about it. I invited you out, it’s fine for me to pay. You can pay for our next meal or movie or whatever if you’re feeling worried.” Kuroo shrugged.

“Okay.” frowned Bokuto before starting to chat about this and that at school with a slightly forced edge. Kuroo hmmed and responded when required, but mostly he studied his friend.  He’d actually noticed that his friend had been a little out of sorts the last few times they’d hung out. Kuroo wondered- no,  _ worried _ \- that maybe something about going to the dance together had set it off. 

The actual event had been loads of fun. Not the actual dance part, which was kind of shit, but hanging out with Bokuto and making fun of how shit it was. They got to giggling together so hard that Bokuto had gotten a serious case of the hiccups, which of course only made them laugh harder.  The other party goers had glared at them but they hadn't cared at the time. They'd danced in the most ridiculous manner they could. Flirted outrageously just to see the scandalized expressions from those around, or for their own amusement. It had been fun and they hadn't cared what other people had thought.

Kuroo kind of worried that maybe there had been some teasing at school afterwards or Bokuto had decided something about taking your best friend as your date had made things weird between them.

They got to their special spot.

It used to be a pathway to one of the shrines before the city made a newer more accessible staircase. Now it was completely overgrown and broken, but it still had an excellent view of the city without being easily observed. Kuroo used to take Kenma there to people watch, but Kenma had went on strike after a while due to the fact that you kind of had to hike a bit to get there. When he'd shown it to Bokuto though he'd been absolutely delighted. Since then they met up there often whenever they wanted to get out and about but no necessarily be in public (or had overstayed their welcome in some public places… yeah, that definitely happened a fair bit).

"Hah, bro I am so gross and sweaty now." Bokuto groaned flopping down on the notch he always occupied on the steps. He pulled off his hat and tossed it on the ground before dragging his hands through his hair. It was like a wild birds nest, but he almost looked prettier than normal like that. Kuroo shook that thought off quickly. Thinking about your best bro as pretty? Definite no go.

"Is there anyway to be sweaty and not be also gross?" sued Kuroo huffing and sprawling next to him.

"Akaashi." said Bokuto by way of reply.

"Akaashi doesn't freaking count. He's on another plain of existence. He'd look beautiful in a potato sack. Among us mortals though…" Kuroo scoffed.

"Mmmm…" Bokuto hummed in agreement. They looked over the city in silence for bait and let the cool breeze blow over them.

"So," Kuroo said scooting closer, "What's really up? and don't say 'nothing' because we both know that's BS."

"I…" Bokuto hesitated.

"Boooooooo,"  Kuroo nagged bumping his head against Bokuto's shoulder like a cat. Bokuto made a little noise as Kuroo continued to playfully nuzzle him.

"I just… having been feeling… sad." said Bokuto hesitantly.

"Sad?" asked Kuroo pausing and giving him his full attention.

"Just like… I don't know, we're graduating and the team is breaking up and changing and everybody's leaving or I am leaving or… just everybody's leaving." said Bokuto waving his hand broadly, "And I might… you know… never see any of them again and it's…"

"Sad." finished Kuroo softly.

"Yeah." Bokuto swallowed. Kuroo looked at him for a moment and wordlessly wrapped his arms around him. Bokuto let out a soft shuttering breath and curls into him.

"I feel sad about that too." Kuroo assured him, "But you know, you and I are going to stick together. We'll be rooming next semester, and you know Akaashi and Kenma aren't that far. We'll see them."

"I am sad about Akaashi and Kenma too." admitted Bokuto in a slightly smaller voice.

"That we're leaving them….?" asked Kuroo uncertainly.

"No, just- that they're together," admitted Bokuto with shame, "I know it makes me a horrible person but I just get so jealous sometimes. Cause you know they're my friends and I love them both a a lot and now they only have eyes for each other and they're leaving me behind-"

"Oh Bo…" murmured Kuroo stroking his fingers through his hair.

"And even if part of me knows that not true… I don't know I think I am still jealous. Akaashi gets this pretty smile whenever Kenma's texting him and whenever they're together they look so easy and comfortably in love and… I want that you know?" admitted Bokuto in a slightly small voice.

"Yeah…" admitted Kuroo quite honestly, "I know exactly what you mean. They have one of those relationships that is so sweet you almost get cavities looking at them."

"Yes! That's exactly it!" agreed Bokuto sitting up straight and wide eyed, "They're so freaking cute I can barely stand it!"

"You're so cute I can barely stand it." Kuroo shot back as his automatic comeback. There was a little more truth to that then he was completely comfortable with but, oh well.

"Aw, shucks." said Bokuto his mood lifting slightly as he mock batted his lashes at him.

"But really bro, if you ask them to tone it down I am sure they would. They're not too publicly affectionate anyway." Kuroo said seriously.

"No I don't want that." Bokuto said immediately, "I love the way they are in love. I just have to get over it. It's not really about them, I just wish I had something like what they have."

"A relationship?" asked Kuroo a little fascinated. Bokuto gushed about cute girls and boys often, but this was the first time he'd ever heard his friend seriously express some desire in dating, even if it was just in general. 

"Yeah, you know." said Bokuto waving his hands as it it would somehow illustrate the issue, "I am about to graduate high school and I've never even been kissed. How lame is that?"

"Not really lame. I mean, it's kind of stupid that people think you need too." Kuroo pointed out.

"I know, but still. Nobody's ever wanted to kiss me before you know? I bet people think I am totally gross and undateable." moaned Bokuto unhappily. 

"That's not true." Kuroo said immediately.

"Name one person." Bokuto shot back.

"I don't think you're gross." Kuroo offered.

"Yeah, but would you actually ever want to even kiss me?" said Bokuto rolling his eyes.

"Sure." said Kuroo easily. So easily it almost surprised him how true that was.

"Wait, really?" Bokuto asked blinking owlishly at him. 

"Yeah, man. You're hot, so why wouldn't I?" Kuroo asked shrugging playing it as cool as he could even as he felt his cheeks heating up. Bokuto was blushing too, but more than that he looked interested. Oh gods he looked interested.

"Would you actually kiss me?" Bokuto asked seeming to move closer almost instinctively. 

"If you wanted?" Kuroo said. he was staring to feel nervous. This was getting far further than perhaps a joking conversation should but he couldn't help it because part of him wanted- part of him really  _ really _ wanted-

"Now?" asked Bokuto a little breathless.

"If- if you want."

"I- I do- I mean-" Bokuto cleared his throat, his eyes so so so bright, "That'd be cool bro."

"Cool." said Kuroo hiding his nervousness. He'd only kissed a couple of girls, pretty, nice girls. But they'd taken charge of everything, and he'd liked that, but here Bokuto was waiting for him because he was the one who'd offered and shit what was he thinking?

Kuroo kissed him.

It was quite ungraceful, but… Kuroo really like it. Bokuto was kissing him messily, enthusiastically. It left Kuroo feeling dizzy and pleasantly buzzed.

"Wow." said Bokuto wide eyed when they broke apart. His lips were a little shinny from their kiss and he looked so innocent and cute Kuroo wanted to kiss him again.

He didn't. He honestly didn't know if that would be okay. It already felt like they crossed some kind of line.

"Row, wow that was great! Bro! you're the best!" Bokuto was suddenly beaming and Kuroo was blinking as the atmosphere turned back to something light and familiar, " Hey hey hey, I think I really like kissing! Bro, you're the best of the best!"

"Don't you know it." Kuroo grinned back settling back into something more comfortable. 

He'd save the feelings he was beginning to recognize in his gut for another day.


	3. Day 3 - Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that they're roommates, this short thing pretty much is just Bokuto and Kuroo with the added bonus that they are living together now.

“Bro, bro,” Bokuto said excitedly leaping onto his bed.

“Bo, please, it’s-” Kuroo checked the clock and groaned, “3 am. It can wait till morning.”

“Aw, come on dude! Aren’t cat’s supposed to be nocturnal?” Teased Bokuto straddling his waist.

“Mmmm.” said Kuroo already starting to drift again

“Bro…” Whined Bokuto resorting to sticking his hands under Kuroo’s shirt and tickling him. Kuroo made quite an unmanly squeak and arched about trying to get away. 

“Okay okay I am awake!” Kuroo said hurriedly, “what do you want?”

“‘Kaashi texted and said there's a meteor shower and I want to go see it!” Bokuto said brightly. Kuroo abruptly realized how close they were, that Bokuto was still on top of him, and that his broad calloused hands were still laying against the bare skin of Kuroo's abdomen.

“Alright sounds good!” Kuroo said quickly shoving him off before he took too much of an interest in having Bokuto on top of him. 

Quickly pulling on some pants and grabbing a blanket Kuroo followed his roommate out of the room and then out of the twisting dorm buildings to a clear lawn on campus.

“Frick it's cold!” Complained Bokuto as they spread out on the blanket looking up at the sky.

“You should have brought your blanket.” Scolded Kuroo.

“I got excited and forgot!” Bokuto said defensively.

“Mmm I know. Now c’mere and keep me warm since you decided to drag me out here at this ungodly hour.” Kuroo groaned nudging his friend till he wiggled over and tucked himself into Kuroo's side.

“This is kinda gay.” Commented Bokuto after a moment, though he made no sign of moving. 

“Bokuto. We’re both a little gay.” Kuroo pointed out laughing.

“Well yeah, but not with each other!”

“...you've literally kissed me.”

“Well…”

“On the mouth. Multiple times.” Kuroo pushed with amusement. When Bokuto didn't answer Kuroo glanced down at him. He looked like he just had some sort of troubling epiphany, “dude, you okay?”

“"Am I gay then? Because I liked kissing you?" Bokuto sounded uncertain.

"Well…" Kuroo didn't know what to say for a moment, "A bit, yeah."

"Oh." Bokuto said.

"Not that I blame you, I am a damn good kisser." Kuroo teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Would you ever want to do it again?" Bokuto asked suddenly, and Kuroo really wished he could see his face.

"I- Yeah. I would." Admitted Kuroo feeling the heat spread to his cheeks.

"Like, a boyfriend or a bro?" clarified Bokuto.

"Do they have to be mutually exclusive?" asked Kuroo trying to not let the horsiness in his throat bleed into his voice. A boyfriend. Bokuto wanted to know if he would kiss him like a boyfriend. That was-

"Yeah. I guess so." said Bokuto brightly snuggling against him. Kuroo swallowed. He wasn't sure he wasn't still dreaming. He hadn't even realized- hadn't let himself realize- that this was something he'd wanted. 

A boyfriend. Wow. Did that mean Bokuto wanted to  _ be _ his boyfriend, or just do the kind of things boyfriends do together? Oh god Bokuto might want to do the kinds of things boyfriends do together. Kuroo realized shamefacedly that he was so down for that. Did  _ Kuroo _ want to be his boyfriend? or just get to mess around with his bro that he loved and trusted? He kinda was thinking… yeah, Bokuto as his boyfriend sounded pretty damn okay.

"Bro, bro! Look, it's started!" Bokuto said excitedly elbowing him in the gut. Kuroo grunted slightly and looked up at the lights streaking across the sky. It was beautiful. Bokuto had sat up and was making little gasps of excitement and awe. 

Kuroo was so screwed: he really loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry internet has been shit, it's still technically the 3rd though so we're good!


	4. Day 4 - Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no saving these dorks.
> 
> And once again I can never resist inserting Akaken when I get the chance!

“Dude,” cackled Bokuto as they watched a movie, “Why is the main guy so dumb?”

“Why are you so dumb?” Retorted Kuroo without missing a beat.

“I don’t know, why’s your face so dumb?” Bokuto said crinkling his nose at him.

“Why’s your mom-?”

“And how old are we turning this year?” Asked Akaashi dryly returning to the room with a bowl of popcorn.

“Kaashi! Gimmie!” Said Bokuto making grabby motions at the popcorn.

“Apparently primary school.” Said Kenma who wasn’t even watching the film but texting rather rapidly. 

“Kenma, what’d I ever do to you?” Pouted Bokuto. Kenma glanced up at him, the to the side as if remembering something and a made a face, “Kenma!”

“Don’t let it get to you bro. Kenma loves you, he’s just bad at showing it.” Kuroo assured him giving Bokuto a kiss on the cheek before getting up and getting them a portion of the popcorn from Akaashi.

“If you two are quite done, we can resume the movie.” Said Akaashi settling back down next to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about ‘Kaashi.” Chirped Bokuto innocently as he pulled Kuroo into his lap instead of the couch. Kenma gave a short snort of amusement as he burrowed back comfortably into Akaashi’s side as the darker haired boy rolled his eyes and unpaused the movie.

"Kuroo, gimmie some popcorn." whispered Bokuto as the movie resumed.

"Bo, the bowl is literally right there." Kuroo whispered back, and even though he was technically the taller of the two Bokuto was broader and much more comfortable to lay against.

"Nooope. My hands are much too full." said Bokuto playfully squeezing his sides. Kuroo turned his head to look at him and Bokuto opened his mouth to illustrate what he wanted.

"Really?" asked Kuroo.

"Shh." Akaashi scolded giving them a look, "Behave you two."

"Here." Kuroo said uncerminoniously stuffing a large amount of popcorn in Bokuto's mouth over his shoulder.

"You missed," Kenma said helpfully.

"Not completely!" objected Kuroo as Bokuto struggled to chew the portion he'd been given. Kuroo wiggled around trying to dislodge the popcorn that had missed and slipped down his shirt.

"Lhm hemp ou meh mah." Bokuto said.

"What?" snickered Kuroo.

"Chew please." said Akaashi not even looking at them, instead seeming intent on the film and idly playing with Kenma's hair.

"I said 'Let me help you with that'." grinned Bokuto when he swallowed and Kuroo could hear the grin in his voice. Before Kuroo could react Bokuto wiggled his hands up his shirt and started tickling him mercilessly. Kuroo jerked and squawked and fell sideways on the couch and Bokuto was quick to take advantage by climbing on top and continuing his assault with a shit eating smile.

"You- hah- fucker!" Kuroo gasped out between uncontrollable laughing. Akaashi and Kenma seemed to have given up on them completely and were ignoring them to talk quietly to each other.

"Got get all that popcorn you dropped all over the place." Bokuto said withe feigned innocence. 

"This is not- hiii-" squeaked Kuroo arching away from a sensitive poke at his side, "the is not even a real way to- fuck- there isn't any left in my shirt you shit!"

"No? any in your pants?" teased Bokuto letting his fingers fall to the hem and Kuroo quickly felt his whole face turn crimson.

"Keep it PG you two." Akaashi ordered sternly from the other couch sparing them a glance.

"Whoa, bro, you went r _ eally  _ red-" Bokuto began looking extremely surprised.

"Hah, you know, happens when dumb owls tickle you too much-" Kuroo began trying to pass it off with a cocky grin.

"That's not true, you never get that red when you're tickled." Kenma interjected mildly from where he seemed to be trying to doze off against Akaashi under a pile of blankets.

"-And you are a traitor Kenma." said Kuroo sending his childhood friend a fake hurt look.

"Does that mean you liked that idea?" asked Bokuto curiously and gods his hands were still on his waist and they were practically nose to nose. Kuroo swallowed. Bokuto looked very interested in his answer, a certain brightness to his tawny eyes that Kuroo wasn't used to seeing. They'd kissed a bit on several occasions since they started being boyfriends- or was is brofriends?- but despite getting heavily touchy sometimes neither of them had made any move beyond that… but fuck, if Kuroo could lie and say he didn't like that idea a  _ lot _ .

"I-" Kuroo started his voice gone a little husky and Bokuto's eyes hooded ever so slightly and man that was a nice look on him-

"I thought I told you to keep it PG?" asked Akaashi sternly breaking the moment. 

"Aw, don't want to watch, Akaashi?" Kuroo crooned purposefully arching in a provocative way. Akaashi's face remained impassive as he gave them a withering look, but his ears were pretty red, a tell tale sign that they'd managed to fluster him. That Bokuto also looked fairly flustered as well was a added bonus.

"Stop harassing Keiji. And if you two are going to be gross then go get a room." Kenma interjected.

"Mmm, maybe later," Kuroo couldn't help but tease just a little bit more leaning up to give a nibbling kiss at the corner of Bokuto's jaw… though who exactly he was teasing he wasn't sure. 

Probably all of them.

"Ahem, movie!" said Bokuto clearing his throat and climbing off him into his own space. Kuroo snickered but did not complain when after a few moments Bokuto pulled his legs into his lap. They all quietly watched the movie in silence for a bit before-

"So-" Bokuto began.

"-La, Ti, Do?" finished Kuroo innocently. 

"Re, Mi Fa my bro. But as I was saying guys, have any of you heard why bee keepers eyes are so beautiful." said Bokuto.

"Gods, no one ask him why." muttered Akaashi. But Kuroo could never resist.

"Why bro?"

"Because beauty is in the eye of the bee-holder." said Bokuto seriously before his face split into a grin and he and Kuroo dissolved in to giggles.

"You two are beyond saving." Akaashi decided.

But he was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, as the title/prompt of this one suggests, this is nsfw. Though not really explicit.
> 
> This one is pretty short because I kinda struggle writing smut. Although maybe that's a sign I should challenge myself and at least develop that skill for when smut is called for. Who knows? Not me.

"Wow," breathed Kuroo "Oh fuck, wow."

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he let his eyes fall shut in bliss-

"Bro, it's just like, pudding, right?" said Bokuto eyeing him as Kuroo jealously guarded his treat.

"Not, just  _ any _ pudding Bo, this is Iwaizumi's secret recipe." said Kuroo still moaning around his spoon.

"Well, can I taste?" asked Bokuto. 

"Hmmm… nope." said Kuroo not even truly pretending to think about it, "You're welcome to go beg some off Iwaizumi later though."

"Stingy." pouted Bokuto.

"You would be too." Kuroo said unaplolegetically still basking in the bliss of the flavors melting over his tongue.

"You're making me jealous!" complained Bokuto resting his chin on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Of what, the pudding or Iwaizumi?" asked Kuroo teasingly licking his last spoonful of pudding as delicately as a cat.

"Both!" puffed Bokuto though Kuroo could tell he was following the path of his tongue with rapt attention.

"Poor baby." Kuroo crooned setting his dishes down and spinning to face him.

"Can I have a taste?" Bokuto asked again.

"I already finished-" Kuroo caught the way Bokuto was eyeing his mouth and grinned, "Ah, okay, knock yourself out Bo."

Bokuto didn't waste anytime in giving Kuroo a messy open-mouthed kiss which quickly turned hot with hands in each other's hair and caressing down one another. Kuroo could feel bokuto swaying slightly against him, almost unconsciously. Patiently he waited. Bokuto, as in all other areas of life, was a bit of a switch when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship: Somedays he was passionately dominating while others he preferred Kuroo to take the lead. Kuroo rather enjoyed both ways. It kept things quite interesting. 

"You're in a mood," breathed Kuroo with a smile, "How do you want it today?" 

"Couch," Bokuto said giving him a hungry look and squeezing his ass, "Want to hear you make more of those sounds."

"Ah…" Kuroo half sighed half moaned with a smile as he was maneuvered the few steps to said couch and pulled on top of Bokuto, "One of those day's huh?"

"Mmm you up for it?" asked Bokuto tugging at his clothes till Kuroo helped him pull them off both of them.

"Maybe, want to convince me?" Kuroo said nipping at his earlobe. Bokuto's eye lit up with the challenge and soon Kuroo sound himself sighing out his pleasure in breathy gasps as Bokuto's fingers worked their magic.

Bokuto was one of the most attentive lovers Kuroo could have hoped for. He was very sensitive to the emotions of others, perspective in the most peculiar of ways, figuring out the things Kuroo might want long before the black haired man realized it himself. Often times he got so lost in making Kuroo feel good that he genuinely forgot about whatever needs he might have himself. Or sometimes just watching Kuroo lose himself was enough to push Bokuto over the edge. 

Today seemed like it might be one of those days. 

Kuroo flexed his fingers on Bokuto's back letting his head fall back and noises fall freely from his mouth. It had never bugged Kuroo's pride to be honest with what he was feeling, and any embarrassment that he could possibly have felt was chased away by the obvious way his sounds affected his partner.

"Tetsu." Bokuto sighed out reverently kissing his eyelids.

"Hah, Bo… You're so good." crooned Kuroo loving the way the praise made Bokuto's eyes light up, "So perfect, I am so lucky."

"Love you Tetsu, Love you so much." Bokuto told him, his eyes filled with the truth of that statement.

"Yeah…" Kuroo let his breath stutter out to the attention he was being afforded, and allowed himself to smile back sincerely, "You too Bo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I'll have no internet the next 2 or so day's, so I'll just post the last to drabbles when I do.


	6. Day 6 - Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I haven't had internet!

“I will conquer the Owl King!” Declared Natsu waving a toy sword in the air, “you can not keep the prince for yourself evil beast!”

“Oho? So certain lady knight? I will never let you take the prince from me!” Bokuto cried back swishing his blanket cape back dramatically and leaping down from his perch in the tree much to Natsu’s delight.

Kuroo couldn't help but grin from his spot on the monkey bars where he was waiting to be rescued. When Kenma had asked them if they could babysit Hinata’s little sister so they could hang out, Kuroo had barely paused before he said yes. Because:

  1. Any voluntary initiation by Kenma to spend time with people was an instant yes in his books. 
  2. Natsu was a sweetheart that was quite taken with ‘Kuroo-nii-chan’ 
  3. Bokuto adored kids and was extra fun to watch around them.



“You’ll never catch me!” Bokuto hooted running around the play structure with the little redhead hot on his heals.

“Come back here you foul fiend!” Shouted Natsu. Kuroo kicked his legs and watched with amusement as Bokuto slowed down enough that the little girl could catch up before dashing ahead with a whoop. Just as the girl’s cheeks were getting flushed from both exertion and frustration Bokuto pretended to stumble and let her triumphantly tackle him to the ground.

“Haha!” She crowed.

“Oh no! You got me!” Groaned Bokuto in dismay flopping dramatically. 

“...you okay Bokuto-nii-chan?” Natsu loudly whispered.

“I'm good. Go save your prince.” Kuroo heard him whisper back. He saw her nod her little red head solomely before taking off towards Kuroo.

“C’mon prince! We got to get out of here!” She said tugging on his foot till Kuroo jumped down.

“Thanks for saving me from the evil Owl King my Lady Knight.” Said Kuroo letting the little girl lead him around the main structure to where they could kneel down under the fort.

“No problem my prince!” The little girl puffed out proudly. 

“Do you think we’re safe here?” Kuroo whispered as Bokuto got back up and frolicked past, cape flowing, pretending not to be able to see them.

“Yeah, we’re invisible here.” Natsu informed him solomely.

“Invisible!” Said Kuroo loud enough that Bokuto could hear and play along, “we really are safe then!”

“Kuroo-nii, your crown is coming apart.” Natsu whispered tugging on his sleeve.

“Oh no, can you fix it for me?” Kuroo said tipping his head forward so she could adjust the little flower crown sitting delicately in his mess of hair.

“There.” Said Natsu satisfied.

“Where could they have gone?!” Bokuto huffed and puffed pacing before their hiding place pretending not to see them. Natsu giggled in delight, “I just can't seem to find them!”

“You stay here prince, I'll go fight’em!” Natsu told him grabbing up her sword again and charging out with a war cry. Kuroo watchOS Bokuto whipped out his own stick sword with a flourish and the two began a dramatic fight that was much more about hitting each other's sticks than poking one another. 

Watching the sheer joy on his boyfriends face, Kuroo thought (not for the first time) that Bokuto would make a great dad. It was a little far in the future to be thinking about maybe, both of them still were in college after all, but Kuroo could help but imagine sometimes what it might be like to adopt a kid and someday have there own family.

Kuroo had always sort of wanted kids. What ever group he was part of his friends always teased him that he became the ‘dad’ or ‘uncle’ figure pretty quickly (though he still swore he was not as bad as Daichi). Bokuto had also expressed that wish a few times in passing. He had a natural personality that was magnetic to kids, his simple child-like joy infectious and children responded well to him as a result.

It was weird sometimes. Thinking long term about a possible future and family with Bokuto. It was rather unreal. But it also was growing more and more impossible to visualize a future where Bokuto wasn't by his side. 

It was a little scary.

It was incredibly thrilling. 

“Kuroo-nii! Can we get ice cream?!” Natsu called as she trotted back. 

“Ice cream?” Repeated Kuroo raising an eyebrow and glancing at the stand which had pulled up not too far away.

“Bokuto-nii said we could if you said yes!” Natsu said hurriedly. Kuroo sent a look to his other half who was looking at him hopefully as well. 

“Alright, but only if you promise to be good for your mom later.” Said Kuroo sternly standing up.

“Yay!” Squealed Natsu running ahead to the stand to decide what she wanted.

“Hello my prince.” Teased Bokuto giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I take it you're wanting me to buy you ice cream too?” Guessed Kuroo.

“Maaaaaybe.”

“What am I to do with you?” Chuckled Kuroo giving him a quick find kiss before sauntering off to buy them all ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the prompt for kids actually meant Kuroo and Bokuto being kids but, well, I ran with it.


	7. Day 7 - Matching Outfits

“Are you guys going to do anything for White Day?” Bokuto asked eagerly leaning between the seats.

“Put your seatbelt on Bokuto, and no Kenma is not interested.” Akaashi said sternly, not taking his eyes off the road, after all these years still the only one of them to get his drivers license.

“Kenma isn't against  _ all _ celebrations. They just have to be a certain kind for him to enjoy them.” Kuroo interjected. 

“Hmm, well he's raised objections to this one.” Akaashi replied mildly, “I take it then that you two are celebrating?”

“You bet!” Chirped Bokuto 

“I imagine you're planning to tell me about it whether I want it or not.” Akaashi observed dryly. 

“Naturally.” Snarked Kuroo with a shit eating grin.

Akaashi sighed, but didn't look truly annoyed.

“We’re totes getting couple shirts and going to an amusement park.” Bokuto told him happily.

“That should be fun.” Akaashi said smiling ever so gently as he pulled into the driveway in front of Kenma's house.

“It's going to be great!” Bokuto declared before he hopped out, the small space of the car to small to contain his excitement anymore.

“Couple shirts?” Akaashi asked Kuroo with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh shut it,” Kuroo grinned punching him lightly, “you wish you looked as fabulous as us.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short! But I did it! Hope you enjoyed these silly things. I know I did!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with BoKuro week, it's a tumblr thing. Sadly I don't have Tumblr in the current country where I am(worried about revolutions and all that so they shut it down). When I am in a country that allows it again, I'll link this up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's drabble! Hope you stick around for tomorrow's!


End file.
